Little Secrets
by Hopeless Ebony
Summary: It's Albus Potter's 7th year at Hogwarts and he is still hopelessly lost. He hasn't got a clue who he is, and he knows in order to figure himself out he has to admit what he is truly feeling... for Scorpius Malfoy and vice versa. SLASH!


**A/N: Hey guys. My second fan fiction ever. Hope you like. I don't own any of these characters, but I have put my own twist on things. This story should be updated often due to the fact I was extremely inspired to write it and I'm on spring break. Review and Rate. 3  
**

_There was without a doubt that Scorpius Malfoy was much like his father. Aside from the fact they looked so similar; Scorpius was also a Slytherin in his heart. He had a knack for trouble that was for sure, but aside from all that, he did have a bright mind and natural knack for magic. His future was indeed bright, well that was of course until he met Albus Severus Potter. Unlike their parents, the relationship between Scorpius and Albus had a rather complex relationship. There was a fine line between love and hate some said and ever since their first year at Hogwarts the two had tested this fine line. Now, as seventh years and more confused then ever, Albus and Scorpius will finally understand which side of the line was which._

Albus stood by the edge of the lake, breathing unevenly. Today's sunshine had been an excuse to spend time outside underneath the beach tree where his grandfather and his friends used to sit so many years ago. It was hard to believe that his grandfather and his dad had both spent their teenage years at Hogwarts. Albus found this difficult to believe because at the age of 17, he had no idea who he was. His father had defeated the world's darkest wizard at 17. His grandfather had probably some idea of who he was by 17. Albus Severus Potter was not like his father or his grandfather or even his brother. Lily, his younger sister, was more like his dad then he was and she was only 15. At 17 years of age, Albus felt maybe he would have it all figured out. Maybe turning 17 and coming into adulthood would lift the veil off of his eyes. Unfortunately, he discovered that he felt much the same on his birthday. The cloudy haze which covered his eyes still prohibited him from seeing. He knew exactly why he couldn't see clearly either. It was because he was not being honest with himself. How could he be honest with himself though when he was terrified of the criticism that his family would give him for feeling this way. He shuddered at the thought of being a disappointment. He was already the middle child. It was hard enough to get attention that way. With that though, Albus closed his eyes and let the sunlight stream down on his face and wash away all these thoughts.

Scorpius was jittery today. He couldn't focus on anything today after reading the letter that his father had sent him today. Draco Malfoy was not an easy man to have as a father. He wanted Scorpius to be the perfect son and wear the Malfoy name with pride. As Quidditch captain, his father blamed him for Slytherin's lost to Gryffindor last week. It was really not his fault that Albus Potter was a better seeker than he was. It really was his fault in a way though because if he hadn't lost his focus for five seconds maybe he would have caught the snitch before Albus. It was really not his fault that he couldn't stop staring at the kid though. Ever since first year, he had tried to be mean on purpose hoping that would keep things between them at a mutual hate level. This had failed miserably though because it had brought them closer. Hate was a passionate emotion and Scorpius should have just kept his distance. Now, his father was getting suspicious. Scorpius could not bare that humiliation. He needed to take a walk in the sunshine to clear his head. He really really could not think about this any longer. And with that though, he bust through the main entrance doors to the grounds. The lake in front of him was sparkling in the sun. This was a lot better for clearing his head then the dank old castle. Everyone in there expected him to be the typical Slytherin, cursing first years and pulling pranks. To be honest, that wasn't who he was, but he had played the role for all of his 7 years at Hogwarts and he had played it well. He really was sick of no one really knowing who he was, especially one person. He wanted _him _to know more than anything. That was impossible though because he was too scared to admit his real feelings. He couldn't take disgracing his name, especially with _him_. Scorpius realized that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking with a start. God damn, he'd let himself get so caught up in his thoughts he had wandered off. He looked down and nearly had a heart attack then. It was _him _and here he was standing gawping like an idiot. Scorpius had to admit he did like the way_ his _green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, but he couldn't just stand here not saying anything.

"Sorry Potter, didn't see you there…" he mumbled as he stepped over Albus's legs and ducked under the beach tree to continue on his way. Away from the very boy that plagued his mind…


End file.
